


loving you to sleep

by orphan_account



Series: skam fic week [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even and Isak cuddle a lot, and love each other a whole lot.





	loving you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> the softest fic ive ever written. 5k of cuddles, banter and kisses, hope you enjoy <3
> 
> ps. this is the first time ive ever written about evens bipolar disorder, its not a big part of the fic but its mentioned a few times, im not bipolar so if you are, PLEASE let me know if something is off or anything like that <333
> 
> title from infatuation by lipstick gypsy

Even has been depressed for the past two weeks. It hasn’t been too bad, compared to some of his episodes in the past, but bad enough that he’s spent most of his days sleeping. He finally started feeling better, like, properly better a few days ago. But now he can never sleep. It always happens after a period of being down. He spends so much time sleeping that when he feels good again his sleeping schedule is just destroyed.

He’s currently lying in bed, been trying to fall asleep for almost three hours when he hears Isak’s muted yell of “Fuck!” from the kitchen.

Even laughs out loud, imagining the way Isak must’ve bumped into the counter like he always does. He imagines Isak’s messy hair and squinty eyes, grumpy and sleepy.

He knows Isak has pretty bad insomnia, he’s probably up making hot chocolate, wishing Even was there to make it for him, so Even gets up and makes his way to the kitchen of their apartment.

“Hey, Issy,” he says around a yawn, walking into the kitchen. “Want me to make you hot chocolate, my little human disaster?”

He’s moving to the cabinet before he gets an answer, grabbing a random mug for himself and Isak’s favorite for him. He doesn’t have to look at Isak to know he’s fighting a smile. He fills the kettle with water on autopilot, pouring milk into Isak’s mug and putting it in the microwave.

“I think I may die if I don’t get some sleep soon,” is the first thing Isak says, while they wait for Isak’s milk and Even’s water to be ready.

Even looks over at him and frowns. He looks much like Even pictured him, but the reality of seeing him there is about a thousand times prettier. Even feels a little bit like he’s losing it with how often he catches himself staring at Isak lately, eyes getting stuck on a sliver of skin where his shirt rides up. It makes Even’s heart ache whenever Isak faces any small inconvenience.

“I’m sorry, Issy,” Even says, turning properly toward him. “Do you want one of my sleeping pills?”

Isak shakes his head. His golden curls are framing his face beautifully, it makes Even want to step forward and tuck them behind his ear. He’s absolutely losing it.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Isak sighs out, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Those are yours.”

“I would give you one, though,” Even murmurs to him. He hates seeing Isak like this, even though rationally he knows that he can’t do anything about his insomnia. “Anyway, I’m in the same boat as you. Can never sleep well after I’ve been depressed. I was just about to get my laptop out and put on Friends. Keep me company?”

“Yeah, okay,” Isak agrees just as the microwave beeps to let them know Isak’s milk is done.

Even has just finished putting the powder in Isak’s hot chocolate when the kettle snaps to announce the water’s done boiling and Even walks over to it. He pours himself a mug and silently stands there to let the tea bag brew for a couple of minutes, then takes it out and pours a little milk in. Once he’s done he presses the warm hot chocolate into Isak’s hands, and makes his way back to his bedroom, assuming Isak will follow.

Isak does, is just behind him when he pushes open the door. Even sets his mug down, flops onto the bed and grins at Isak before reaching for his laptop. Isak sits down on the edge of his bed, blowing over the top of his hot chocolate. He knows Even always heats it extra hot, because Isak gets distracted and if he made it medium temperature, it’d be cold before Isak’s drank even half of it.

“Well, come on,” Even encourages, reaching out and gently squeezing Isak’s thigh. He tugs him back just a bit, until he feels Isak relax and lean into the touch as he always does.

Even likes having Isak in his bed. There’s something comforting in the way Isak fits and molds against his pillows, leans against Even, duvet wrapped all around him so only his head and the tips of his fingers holding his hot chocolate are visible. It’s like he belongs in Even’s bed, which is a nice thought.

Even hums as he scrolls through Netflix, finding Friends easily in his recently watched, and looking back at Isak. “You okay with season five?”

“That’s the one where Monica and Chandler get together?” at Even’s nod he continues, “Yeah, I like that season.” He yawns and gives Even a bashful, sweet smile. He curls into Even’s side in the next moment, like a kitten.

Like this, he reminds Even of when they’d first met. Isak was so shy and a head shorter than Even, a sweet little thing. He’s still shy sometimes and shorter than Even, but not quite as much. And he’s grown so much in other ways, it makes Even’s head spin with how proud he is.

Isak falls asleep halfway through the first episode, his hot chocolate almost falling over in his hands, Even saving it at the last second.

*******

Even dimly remembers waking up in the middle of the night to shut his laptop, pulling Isak’s back to his chest, curling around him and going back to sleep. The next time he wakes up it’s almost 11:00. The smell of Isak’s shampoo clings to his sheets and there’s a text on his phone from Isak.

 **Isak** (7:18)  
_Have class and didn’t want to wake you. Thanks for the hot chocolate ❤️_

It makes him smile to know that the only reason Isak is awake before him is because he had to go to class. Even still has classes off from his depressive episode, goes back to school after the weekend, but after spending two weeks in bed recently, he doesn’t feel like just lying around, so he decides to head to the gym.

He gets home sweaty and pleasantly achey, and hops into the shower, putting on one of his favorite playlists. He washes his hair and body with extra care, even though all he’s gonna do today is hang out with Isak. The thing is, though, that Even hasn’t gotten to cuddle with him like that in ages (few weeks, really, but it feels like years) and he can’t deny the addictive quality it has, to be that close to him, pressed against one another, getting to feel Isak’s body heat against his own.

Even decides to make pasta bolognese because it’s Isak’s favorite and Even likes making him happy. He’s always been sort of crazy about Isak but over the past few weeks he’s managed to ignore it, almost forget about it. He can’t really think about much of anything when he’s down, especially on the worst days. He’s been just focusing on feeling better again and has barely thought of his feelings for Isak. But now that he is better he keeps remembering just how gone he is for the younger boy.

He steps into the kitchen with damp hair and gets working on dinner. He goes to switch the song and notices he has a missed call from his mum. He almost ignores it, doesn’t really feel like walking to her right now, but he knows he’d feel bad for making her worry. She’s really good at leaving Even alone when he wants it, and letting him take care of himself, but when he’s been depressed she worries. Even can’t really blame her. He sends her a quick text telling her he’s okay and that he’ll call her later.

He gets bored when he’s set the water and pasta to boil, so he sits down to try and edit his current film project. It’s been kicking his ass ever since he started working on it, and then he took that two week break, so he really should try to get it done sooner rather than later.

When he hears the jingling of Isak’s keys outside of their door he sits up on the couch, eager to have an excuse to abandon his project. He closes his laptop and yells out a, “Hey!” as soon as Isak’s walked through the door.

“Hey,” Isak greets quietly, setting his bag by the door and walking to the couch.

“Everything okay?” Even asks, because Isak doesn’t seem okay.

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Isak says. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Are you?”

Isak just nods and changes the subject, “Can we watch something?”

Even decides not to push it and just nods. “Of course, what do you wanna watch?” he asks, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

“Can we continue from the Friends episode we left it on yesterday?” Isak asks, curling in on himself on the couch.

“The episode you last saw before you fell asleep or the episode my Netflix left it on?” Even asks as he turns on the TV and gets Netflix up on there.

“Let’s just watch the one it’s on,” Isak says with a shrug.

They settle in to watch the one where Ross moves in with Chandler and Joey, and Even has almost forgotten about Isak’s mood until all of a sudden there’s a sniff next to him. Even turns to look and Isak is _crying._

“Hey, hey, what is it?” he asks, pulling him into a hug right away and rubbing down his back like his mum used to do to him when he was younger. He’s gotten used to treating Isak kind of like a child, in certain ways. He may want to fuck him but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t need to take care of him, first and foremost.

“I had a fight with my dad,” he says, muffled against the side of Even’s neck. 

“Okay,” Even says quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s back. “What happened?”

“He– he brought up my rent money again and I got so pissed that I told him I don’t need him paying for my rent and now I don’t know what I’ll do,” his speech is getting interrupted by sniffles and gulps and there’s tears running down his face.

Even’s heart hurts for him. Isak’s always had a rocky relationship with both of his parents and it kills Even how much it stresses Isak out. “It’s okay, babe,” he murmurs, pulling him in closer, running his own fingers running through his hair. 

“I can’t get a job, Even,” Isak sobs. “It would get in the way of my school work and I–”

Even shushes him before he can work himself up even more, and keeps running soothing fingers through his hair. “Everything’s gonna be okay. You’ve had this same fight a million times and he never actually stops supporting you. He’s your dad, Iss. Everything’s gonna be okay, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak mumbles, his crying halted by now and even a teeny tiny smile hovering at the corners of his lips. Even is pretty proud of this achievement.

“Hey, I made spaghetti bolognese for us, it’ll be ready any second now,” he tells him, hoping that the promise of his favorite food will cheer Isak up.

It works, Isak finally smiles properly and makes a soft noise that would be best described as a purr. He slumps down on the couch, so that his head is in Even’s lap and looks up at Even. His hair is fanned out above him and the sun is shining upon him through the window, his eyes are red and wet and there’s tears and snot on his face. He looks fucking perfect.

There are moments when it hits him like a tidal wave, how desperately he loves Isak, how he’d do absolutely anything in the world if it meant making this boy happy. This is one of those moments.

“You didn’t have to,” Isak murmurs, even though he’s clearly pleased, “You shouldn’t be the one taking caring of me when–”

“Stop right there, Isabell,” Even interrupts, knowing what Isak is trying to say. “I feel fine, good even. I’d tell you if I didn’t okay? And I’ve been a shit roommate these past weeks, let me cook for you and make it up.”

Isak’s smile goes a little sad and disapproving, and he smacks him on the thigh lightly. “Being down doesn’t make you a shit roommate, Ev. You’ve been wonderful. You’re always wonderful, no matter what,” he murmurs, voice muffled against the denim on Even’s legs.

Even is having a hard time not beaming. He runs his fingers through Isak’s soft hair again, more slowly this time. “Thank you, Issy. Now get back up so I can give you a real hug.”

Isak sits up right away, leaning heavily against Even and wrapping himself around him, practically climbing into Even’s lap. His hair is tickling Even’s nose and he’s probably getting drying snot all over Even but it’s perfect either way.

Even smiles into his hair and rubs over his back, murmuring, “You’re gonna be okay, Issy. We’ll talk to your dad together. Maybe you should swallow your pride and apologise, hm?”

Isak makes a face, Even can feel it against his shoulder. “It’s not all my fault,” he grumbles.

“I know that, and we’ll make him apologise, too. I’m gonna force you two have a mature, adult conversation and everything will be okay.”

Isak sighs. “Okay, but not before tomorrow, please,” he mumbles, leaning even more heavily against Even now, completely relaxed in his arms. “I just want to, like. Do stuff with you today.”

“Of course,” Even murmurs back, smiling at how sweet and cuddly he’s being. “We’ll do any fun stuff you wanna do tonight, and tomorrow we’ll fix things,” Even smiles down at him, petting his hair first to one side and then the other.

Just as Isak’s closing his eyes and curling into his touch (honestly, he’s more cat than human sometimes), Even’s alarm for when the spaghetti is ready, goes off.

Even gets up and stops Isak when he tries to follow. “Relax, I’ve got you.” He gets huge bowls for them and fills them with spaghetti and pasta sauce. “Here we go!” he calls, making his way back to the living room. Isak’s sat on the couch, looking way happier than he did when he first came in. Even sets the bowls on the table with a flourish.

“You’re seriously the best friend anyone could ever have,” Isak tells him as he reaches for his pasta, practically heart eyed.

“You’re very welcome, Isak, even if you only love me for my pasta,” he says, sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. “Now pick something shitty for us to watch.”

Isak grabs the remote and scrolls through the action movies section for less than a minute before settling on Taken. “This,” Isak announces.

“Seriously? Again?” Even asks. Isak just smiles and nods, and Even’s heart swells. He looks so cute that Even can’t even pretend to be annoyed at having to watch one of the most overrated action movies of all time, for the nth time. Anything for Isak. “Okay, let’s watch Taken.”

An hour later, Isak’s bowl of pasta is all finished and Even is picking at the last of his. Isak is nodding off against his shoulder, hair tickling Even’s face. There’s pasta sauce all over the lower half of Isak’s face and he looks fucking adorable.

Even grabs the remote and shuts off the TV. Isak shifts against his side and Even smiles as he gets ready for the complaint about turning off the TV when Isak is “still watching it”.

“Ev,” Isak predictably turns his head so he’s looking up at Even. “Why’d you turn it off?”

Even’s heart swells and aches in the best possible way for this sweet boy. He smiles and whispers, “Because we should get you to bed.”

Isak shakes his head, sleepily blinking at him. “No, I want to keep cuddling you,” he mumbles, yawning after a second. “And watch the movie.”

Even can’t help his wide grin. He gently runs his fingers through Isak’s hair. “Let’s go cuddle properly then, you can sleep in my bed again,” he tells him.

Isak sits up a little more, obviously eager. “Really?”

“Of course,” Even says before standing up and offering a hand to Isak. “Come on.”

They make their way to Even’s bed and once there it seems to come naturally for Isak to settle on Even’s chest. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Even says, carding his fingers through Isak’s soft hair. “Of course it is.” 

“God, I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow,” Isak yawns.

“Then don’t,” Even says right away. “You should skip.” Isak looks sceptical so Even continues, “You barely have classes on Friday, right? And it’d be good for you to take one day off,” he tells him seriously, squeezing his hip and nosing at his hair. “Just one day?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll skip.”

“Good boy,” Even murmurs, making Isak smile and blush.

They fall asleep like that, Isak’s almost entire weight on Even, Even’s hand in his hair, Isak’s face smushed up against Even’s neck. They both have another amazing night of sleep.

*******

Even wakes up with Isak’s hair everywhere, in his mouth, nose, and eyes when he opens them, Isak’s back presses against his chest. Isak isn’t awake yet but Even decides against removing himself from him.

After what is probably over an hour of Even just laying there, Isak stirs, then tenses, then relaxes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Even says into his ear.

Isak turns arounds in his arms and smiles at him. They’re so close Even could count each one of Isak’s pores. God, he’s the most beautiful person in the universe. “Good morning.”

Even just looks at him for a long while. Taking him in. Appreciating the fact that he gets to just lay in bed and stare at someone this ethereally stunning. Isak is staring right back, small sweet smile on his lips. Maybe he’s even thinking the same thing.

Isak is the one to break the silence, “Ev, can you bake me some cupcakes?”

Even lets a huge smile take over his face until it turns into a laugh. “Anything for you.”

*******

Isak is impressed by Even’s cupcakes, as always, keeps complimenting him as he eats them, and Even can’t stop smiling, feeling prideful that he can do these small things for Isak. Like have him skip one day of school and just relax and eat cupcakes. He has eaten a lot of cupcake mix, however, while Even was baking, and has to lay down on the couch when his stomach starts to ache.

“What’s wrong?” Even asks him, sitting down by his feet.

“Tummy hurts,” Isak whines and pouts.

Even rolls his eyes in that I-told-you-so, tired parent way he does that is especially for Isak.  
“What did I tell you?”

Isak looks at him sheepishly. “‘Isak Valtersen is the best roommate in the whole world?’”

“Try again.”

“Isak Valtersen is the sexiest, coolest, smartest and bestest roommate in the whole universe?”

Even laughs and leans over him. “Let me kiss it better,” he says softly. He doesn’t really know what comes over him, but next thing he knows he’s rucking up Isak’s shirt and leaning down to plant a soft kiss above his belly button.

Isak gasps and swallows audibly. “Here too,” he then points a bit to the side, receives another kiss in return.

“Here.” Kiss. “And here.” Another kiss.

“Do you like being kissed here too?” Even says, lips soft on one of Isak’s nipples. He can feel Isak quivering underneath him, and he moves to his other nipple.

Isak nods slowly and Even can't help but notice the way Isak is half-hard in his light sweats. Isak shifts under him again, pulling his hands back to rest on the couch cushion next to his head.

"Even, what are you doing?" Isak asks in a whisper.

“Kissing you,” Even murmurs against his belly button, placing a kiss there.

“Why?”

"Because I want to,” Even answers, before looking up at Isak. “Do you want me to stop?”

Isak shakes his head right away, as if by reflex, “No. Don’t stop.”

Even keeps up with his tummy kisses. It isn’t really sexual, he doesn’t want it to lead anywhere, not yet. It’s just. Isak has a really cute stomach, a really cute everything, and Even wants to kiss him everywhere.

“Wanna hear a confession?” Even asks, then, without waiting for an answer, continues, “I never sleep as well as I do when I’m with you.” Isak’s just watching him now. Barely breathing by the looks of it. “So… do you want to stay with me every night?”

Isak seems to finally let himself breathe. He laughs, shaky and soft but real and there. “Every night? Forever?”

“I think that’s a good start,” Even says quietly, smiling very gently. “But only if you want to.”

“I want to,” Isak says, going pliant and relaxed against the couch. He smiles, and it looks like he can’t stop smiling. “I want to sleep in your bed forever.”

Even smiles back at him, fond and happy. He eventually gets out from in between Isak’s legs and maneuvers them so that they’re cuddling on the couch. It’s a tight fit, and they’re close, closer than Even can ever really remember them being. Isak’s face is a little blurry, eyes a bit cross eyed trying to keep looking into Even’s, lips still parted a little and seemingly not breathing. Then he clears his throat and swallows.

“You know what’s really ridiculous?” he asks, voice shaking.

“Hmm?” Even hums in question.

“That you still haven’t kissed me,” Isak whispers, so quietly that the only reason Even even hears it is because of how close they are.

He wastes no time in placing his hand on Isak’s waist, fingers barely digging into his side, and leaning in. It’s a good kiss, amazing even. It starts more tentative than anything else, but then Isak sighs against his lips, leaning closer and bringing up a hand to cup Even’s cheek. Even can feel his fingers trembling. He deepens the kiss and swipes his tongue across Isak’s bottom lip, until Isak is whimpering into his mouth.

He pulls away and Isak chases his mouth but Even pulls back farther and whispers, “You’re sure?” into the space between their mouths.

“I’m really sure,” Isak murmurs, lips brushing against the corner of Even’s mouth with how close they’re still pressed to each other.

Even can hardly think of anything but how much he wants to keep kissing Isak, wants to leave a mark on his neck, his collarbones, hips, thighs, everywhere, anywhere. “Me too,” he finally says. “I’m really sure too.”

Isak laughs and Even can tell he’s relieved and happy. He tries to slot himself impossibly closer, slipping one of his legs in between Even’s. He kisses him again, and again, and again, until they’re just pressing their mouths together with no finesse, can hardly even be considered as kissing.

Even feels like he was right about Isak not being able to stop smiling (Even can relate). Isak kisses him a little harder, properly. “Is this why you wanted me to skip school?” he asks.

Even waits a few beats, as if he’s taking time to think. “Nah,” he mumbles, bringing a hand up to the back of Isak’s neck. “I wanted you to skip school for the cupcakes.”

Isak giggles, a breathless and giddy sound. “All right,” he murmurs. He pulls back to look over Even’s face, small smile on the edges of his mouth. “I love your cupcakes,” he continues, more quiet, looking into Even’s eyes.

“My cupcakes love you back,” Even tells him seriously, sliding his hand from Isak’s neck all the way down to the back of his thigh, squeezing the flesh there lightly.

Isak’s eyes go soft and fond as he lays his head back down close to Even’s, so close that their lips brush together when he speaks his next words. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asks. Even nods. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I was sixteen.”

“Really? And you never did? Waited for me to do all the work?”

Isak just shrugs and smiles that sweet smile of his. “I think I’ve been pretty obvious, it’s your fault for not making a move.”

Even rolls his eyes before leaning down to kiss Isak again. “You too, by the way.” Isak makes a confused sound that makes him sound like a puppy. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years.”

Isak lets out a quiet whine, climbing almost on top of Even, his mouth dropping open and letting Even lick into his mouth, moaning. “Fuck,” he whispers.

Even can’t hold in his giddy laugh at Isak’s reaction. He pulls back and asks, “You like that, then? What else can I say that will elicit _that_ reaction?”

Isak blushes, burying his face into Even’s neck. “Shut up,” he mumbles.

“What if I told you I’ve had a huge crush on you since high school?” Even asks, pulling away just a little, just enough so that he can get a good look at Isak’s face.

“Shut up,” Isak murmurs again, giggling happily despite himself.

“What do you mean ‘shut up’?” Even asks around another laugh, grabbing Isak’s waist again. “I’m confessing my undying love for you and you’re telling me to _shut up?_ ”

“ _Shut up,_ oh my god!” his face is bright red and he’s the most adorable boy in the world. “Don’t joke about that,” Isak says quietly, more serious now, not meeting Even’s eyes.

“Don’t joke about what?” Even asks gently, grabbing Isak’s arm and tugging him closer, throwing the arm over Even’s neck. Isak tightens it there. “About my undying love for you?”

Isak is looking down, a small, shy smile on his lips. “Yeah,” whispers.

“Not joking, baby,” Even says quietly, grabbing Isak’s hand and tangling their fingers together. He pulls up his hand and kisses his knuckles, looking at him intently. “I’m crazy about you, all right?”

Isak is back to grinning at him, hand on the side of his neck. “So am I,” he tells him quietly, looking over his face, sighing out a happy little sound. “About you, I mean. I’m not crazy about myself.”

Even laughs and slides his hand over Isak’s hip, resting it on his thigh again. “Good to know.”

“This couch is getting really uncomfortable, you know,” Isak murmurs after a while of them just lying there, kissing lazily.

“Let’s go to my bed then,” Even suggests, kissing his jaw. At Isak’s raised eyebrow he points out, “Just to make out some more, you horny boy.”

Isak giggles and asks, “Really? We can’t do anything else?” He’s acting all coy, actually batting his eyelashes at Even.

Even bites his jaw before jumping up and lifting Isak up as well, carrying him to Even’s bedroom, Isak’s breathless laughter in his ear. “You’re heavy as fuck,” Even tells him, receiving a whack to the back of his head as thanks.

Once they’re settled in his bed, Even on his back and Isak on his stomach half on top of Even, Isak speaks up, “You know, this is great.” Even raises a brow in question, so he continues, “Now I can start staying in your room all the time and we’ll have a guest room!”

“Oh, you’re just assuming I want you moving into my room, are you?”

“Well, mister _do you want to stay with me every night,_ yeah, I kind of am,” Isak says, doing a horrible imitation of Even by just making his voice as deep as possible.

“Yeah, well,” Even muses. “That was before I remembered how messy and grumpy you are.”

“Okay then, I’m just gonna go,” Isak says, rolling away from him.

“No! Come back,” Even says. “I miss you.”

Isak laughs as Even tries to pulls him closer with his arms around his waist. “I’m right here.”

“Not enough.”

“Okay,” Isak says fondly and rolls back so he’s facing Even again, their noses brushing. “You so want me here all the time, living in your room.”

“Mmm, that is true, you caught me,” Even admits, tightening his hold around Isak. “You’re not allowed to tape memes to these walls, though.”

“Suddenly I’ve changed my mind and will stay in my room forever,” Isak says, though Even very sincerely hopes he’s joking (he is). “My memes are art.”

Even snorts, “You keep telling yourself that, Isabell,” he tells him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Isak rolls his eyes, “If you let me put up some of my quality memes, I’ll pose for you naked and you can take polaroid pictures of me and I’ll let you put _those_ up.”

“Wow,” Even says on an exhale. “Deal.” 

Then he’s pulling Isak in until Isak’s straddling him, laughing into his mouth. Until Isak’s giggles turn to moans and he’s kissing Even eagerly, grinding down in his lap.

*******

Even wakes up much like the previous morning, with his nose buried in Isak’s curls, chest pressed all along his back. The only difference is they’re naked. And Even is hard. It’s like his body knows he has permission now. Obviously not while Isak is asleep, though, so he pulls back just the tiniest bit.

He lies there for a long time, just breathing him in and reveling in the fact that as soon as Isak wakes up, Even actually gets to give him a good morning kiss. That’s something he gets to do now.

He gets bored and gets up eventually, detangling himself from Isak and walking to the kitchen. He gets coffee going and thinks about how he’ll get to do nothing but kiss Isak all day. Maybe eat something. Maybe make Isak come a few times.

He walks back to his room with two coffee mugs and sees Isak sitting in bed, looking kind of… upset.

“Hey,” Even announces his presence. “I got you coffee.”

Isak visibly cheers up at that and smiles at him, and it hits Even. Isak thought he left. 

“Come back to bed,” Isak murmurs, stretching and then curling back up like a sleepy kitten. “I need my morning kiss.”

Even sets the mugs on his nightstand before climbing back into bed with Isak. “You though I’d left, didn’t you?”

Isak’s silent for a few beats. “Well, you were gone when I woke up,” he takes a deep breath. “And it’s just… yesterday feels too good to be true so when I woke up alone I just thought ‘well, figures’, you know?”

Even squeezes him in his arms. “I get what you mean,” he says. “But I’d never leave you like that, okay?” he presses a series of kisses to the side of Isak’s face. “Was just getting coffee for us.”

Isak hums and hugs him tighter. “I’d never leave you either.”

*******

The next day they say _I love you_ to each other and it’s nice. It isn’t a nerve wrecking revelation, because they’re best friends, of course they love each other, it’s just different now (has always been different, probably, but now they both know that it’s different for the other person as well).

It’s saturday, they’re tangled up in each other in bed, sweaty and still breathless, and Isak is whispering to Even, “Let’s never go to school again.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Is this Isak “Nerd” Valtersen I’m speaking to?” Even teases, his lips pressed to Isak’s sweaty brow.

“I’m not a nerd.”

“Okay, sure you’re not.”

“I just think school is important,” Isak insists. “But you’re more important.”

“Awww, really, baby? You’re so sweet.”

Isak rolls his eyes but at the same time cuddles closer to Even. “I just wish we could stay here forever. Cuddle, have sex, eat and nothing else.”

Even laughs long and loud at that, “Cuddles, sex and food? Those are the only necessities you need?”

“Mhm. Oh, and kisses,” Isak mumbles against his lips, pecking him once, twice, three, four times.

“Okay,” Even agrees, pulling Isak closer. “Let’s just stay here forever then.”


End file.
